Big Time Misunderstanding
by UnpredictablyRandomOne
Summary: Katie runs away after she thinks her family doesn't want her anymore. It's up to her big brother to remind her just how much she's loved, with a little help from a guardian angel.


So here's another Big Time Rush story but this one is more of Kendall and Katie. I'd published another one, an instant messaging one but it was pointed out that no entry in chat form is allowed so I had to delete it. Anyways, this one should be okay and I really like it so I hope you all do too.

Thank you to those who read and reviewed To Be Lost, your comments really meant a lot! I will be putting up a story that follows that one but it might be awhile. Thank you for all your support!

Disclaimer: I do not own Big Time Rush but I did buy some of their songs.

* * *

Katie was having a terrible day. She had been late to school, had left her project at home, slipped on some spilt water, hurt her elbow and now she'd missed the bus back home. She had tried calling her mom but had been sent directly to voicemail, her brother wasn't picking up and neither were his friends; she wasn't sure if she wanted to cry or just beat somebody up for her misfortune. This day couldn't get any worse. Katie stopped walking when she felt the first raindrop, she looked up at the sky with clenched fists but then sighed in defeat; what could she do to the sky? After almost forty minutes of walking in the rain, she reached the Palm Woods which immediately brought a smile to her face. Drying herself as much as she could, she quickly made her way to the elevator and to her floor. She was about to open the door when she heard her mother talking to someone, she knew she shouldn't eavesdrop but she still put her ear against the door.

"I didn't expect it to be so tiring, I just want a vacation for awhile. The boys will be going to San Diego tomorrow for three weeks which means I'll be here alone with her, I don't think I can survive." Katie frowned, was she talking about her? She didn't think she was that bad. "Of course I love her but I just need some time off from making sure she's behaving." Feeling a lump in her throat, Katie backed away from the door. Her mom wanted to get away from her? Not sure where else to go, she decided on visiting Camille. When Camille opened the door, she had immediately pulled Katie in and had wrapped her in a towel.

"Why are you all wet?" Katie held the towel tightly around her.

"I missed my bus and had to come walking." Camille shook her head, making Katie feel like she was being a bother. Maybe that's what her mom meant as well.

"Did you forget your key? I'm sure Bitters will let you in to your apartment so you can change." Katie held back a sob, was Camille trying to get rid of her too? Not wanting Camille to know she understood, she figured it would be better to go home.

"I have it, I just wanted to say hi." Katie smiled, knowing it was a lame excuse but that was all she could come up with when her mind wasn't working properly. "I probably should have changed first, huh?" Camille returned the smile as she nodded. "I'ma go change, see you later?" Camille nodded once more before Katie left the apartment.

"Is she gone?" Logan asked, stepping out from behind the counter.

"Yes. Why didn't you want her knowing you were here?"

"Because she would tell the guys and whenever they know I'm here, my phone won't stop ringing."

* * *

Katie reached her apartment again but wasn't sure she wanted to go in. Before she could think more on it, the elevator doors opened and Kendall walked out.

"Hey baby sis, what you doing?" Kendall stopped behind her, noticing how wet she was. "Why are you all wet?" Katie held the towel she'd borrowed from Camille tighter.

"I had to walk home when I missed the bus."

"In this storm? Why didn't you just call one us to go pick you up, we would have been there." Katie held back from punching her brother. She'd never wanted to hurt him before but right now, she really did. Katie had tried calling him several times, was he just messing with her?

"I guess I didn't think." She said through a clenched jaw, opening the door and making her way to her room, ignoring the look her mom shot her way. After taking a quick shower, Katie laid in bed, staring at the ceiling thinking about how her mom and Camille thought she was a bother and how her own brother was mad at her; she wondered if they'd always felt that. Her friend, Naylline, had told her how she sometimes felt like an extra in her home. Her sister Serena is a famous singer and would constantly need their father's attention so Naylline would feel like a bother to them when she had to ask them for something. This couldn't be what was happening here though, her family loved her. Through the slight headache and fever, Katie laughed at how silly she'd been to even think she wasn't wanted and stood up, feeling her legs a bit wobbly but still managed to head down the hall to see her brother when she heard him talking to their mom.

"I know mom, I'm sorry. You know I wouldn't leave you alone with her if I had a choice but I can't miss this promotional shoot." Katie stopped moving and listened. "Maybe you can leave her in the basement, I'm sure Buddha Bob will watch her until I get back." Katie felt her heart break, her big brother had suggested she be left in the basement? She quietly walked back into her room, locking the door behind her. It wasn't just her mom and Camille, now Kendall didn't want her either. Trying to hold back the tears, she thought about what to do next; she couldn't stay where she wasn't wanted. Grabbing her backpack, she emptied it out and started putting some of her clothes inside before making her way to her dresser where her savings were. She set her cell phone on top and counted her life savings, she was glad she knew how to safe; she had enough to rent a hotel room for a couple of days until she figured what else to do. Putting on her jacket, she was just going to leave but decided the least she could do was leave a note. Quickly writting something down, she set the note on her bed where they'd be able to find it before climbing out her window onto the fire escape, ignoring the heavy rainfall.

* * *

"Why don't you just return her?" Carlos asked changing the channel for the sixth time causing James to take the remote away. Kendall shook his head at his question.

"Because mom is absolutely in love with her and doesn't want to admit we need a new one." Logan walked in the apartment before sitting down next to Kendall on the couch and watched as James looked for something interesting on the television. "She thinks we can still make her work, that all she needs is some love." Kendall laughed.

"What are you guys talking about?" Logan asked taking off his shoes.

"Shelly, my mom refuses to admit we need a new dishwasher because she doesn't want to get rid of the first thing she learned how to use when we moved in. I told her I'd buy her another one but she doesn't want to toss Shelly into the dumpster." Logan laughed, where Mama Knight had come up with the name was beyond them but she really did love that dishwasher.

"Alright boys, dinner is about ready so go wash your hands. And can one of you let Katie know please?" The boys quickly made their way to the bathroom to wash their hands while Carlos went to let Katie know. After a few knocks with no answer, Carlos walked into Katie's room to find it empty, wondering if maybe she'd gone out with one of her friends without letting them know; he was about to walk back out when he noticed the note on the bed and picked it up.

Logan, James and Kendall had barely sat down when Carlos ran out of Katie's room and down the hall into the kitchen waving around a piece of paper. "Katie ran away! She's gone, she left this note but it doesn't say where she's going! We have to find her!" Kendall stood up quickly and grabbed the note from his panicking friend, thinking it was just a misunderstanding. Logan tried to get Carlos to calm down while Kendall and his mom read the note with James over their shoulders doing the same.

_By the time you read this, I'll be halfway across the country. Well, not really but I always wanted to say that; I'm sure you don't think that's funny but I didn't want to leave on a sour note. I'm really sorry for the trouble I've caused and thank you for putting up with me for this long but I didn't want to trouble you anymore. I'll be fine, you know I can make it on my own so don't bother looking for me. I still love you guys! -Katie_

* * *

Maybe she should have waited till morning to leave, it was cold and it was still raining. Katie was beginning to feel a bit lightheaded which led her to believe she might be catching a cold. Well, it was too late to go back; she was sure someone must have found the note by now. Turning left, she realized she had no idea where she was. She had been walking for around an hour, her legs were hurting and she was sure she had a fever but that didn't stop her from going forward. Maybe some coffee would help, she thought when she saw a small donut shop.

"Hey, kid." Katie jumped, turning around to where the voice had come from. She watched as a tall shadow emerged from behind some trash cans, instinct telling her to run but she couldn't move. "I'm not going to hurt you, I was just wondering if you had some spare change." The man said, raising his arms in surrender. Katie thought for a minute, he didn't look dangerous just homeless. She took out a bill from her pocket, not bothering to check the amount and gave it to him.

"Here you go."

"Thanks kid. Listen, unless you live in one of these apartments you're going to get very sick if you stay in the rain for much longer. I have a little shelter, you can stay there for tonight, I can sleep somewhere else so you don't have to be scared." Katie was about to decline when lightning shot through the sky, making her jump; the thunder that followed not helping her nerves. She looked at the man, he looked like a kind man and he didn't scare her anymore.

"Um, do you think you can stay? I promise not to cause any trouble, I just don't want to be alone and I'd feel bad if I kicked you out of your um, shelter." The man chuckled, easing Katie's jittery nerves.

"I'm Kenneth but you can call me KennyK." He said offering his gloved hand which she took with a slight smile, she liked the name Kenneth, that had been her dad's name.

"Katie. Why KennyK?"

"That's what my wife used to call me, it was her way of trying to make me sound cooler." He said smiling. "Follow me, it's just in here. If you don't mind me asking, why are you wondering the streets in this storm?" Katie followed him down the alleyway.

"I ran away from home. My family said they didn't want me anymore." She whispered the last part, feeling tears spring to her eyes.

"They told you that?" He asked calmly.

"Not to my face but I overheard them talking about wanting to be away from me. I had no idea they didn't want me..." She sniffed. KennyK pointed to a set of doors on the ground and Katie realized they probably led to a basement, which made her start crying more.

"It's not that bad and it will just be for tonight. Now, come on." Katie followed him, wiping her eyes. Once they'd reached the bottom, the lights turned on and she saw that it didn't look like a basement at all, it looked more like a living room. There was a couch, a television, a small table with chairs and some old lamps.

"Are we breaking and entering?" She asked before she sneezed. KennyK shook his head as he led her to the couch.

"It's been abandoned for awhile so I use it until someone takes over. Take off your jacket, it's soaking wet. I'll get you a towel." KennyK walked over to a small closet and pulled out a couple of blankets which he then handed to Katie. "You're what, ten?" Katie nodded as she wrapped herself in the blankets, hoping that would stop the tremors. "You have any idea how many kids run away from home thinking their parents didn't want them? A lot. And let me tell you, most of them are wrong, it's usually some misunderstanding or the kid just didn't get what he wanted."

"I heard them clearly say they didn't want me."

"They said your name?" Katie opened her mouth but closed it soon after, she hadn't heard them say her name. Oh no. KennyK grinned. "What I tell you, misunderstanding." Katie groaned, she was going to be in so much trouble.

"Maybe they didn't say it but sometimes it does feel like it. Lately they haven't paid much attention to me and I guess that's why it was easy to believe they didn't want me anymore." She said feeling her eyes close. KennyK felt her forehead, she definitely had a fever but it wasn't too high and he could make it go away.

"You should talk to them. Every time you feel like they're forgetting you, let them know. I'm sure your mom and brother would understand." Katie nodded not realizing she'd never mentioned her mom or brother.

* * *

"Katie? Hey, wake up." Katie groaned, slapping the hand away. She was too tired and wanted to go back to sleep. "Katie, wake up."

"Go away." She muttered before the blankets were pulled off and strong arms forced her to sit up. Katie opened her eyes and blinked several times to clear her vision. Her eyes widened when she saw who it was that had woken her up. "Kendall!" She yelled before throwing her arms around her big brother and hugging him tight. Kendall returned the hug, relieved his baby sister was ok.

"You are in so much trouble." He said once she pulled away, Katie noticed his eyes were red and puffy as if he'd been crying. But that couldn't be right, her big brother didn't cry.

"Were you crying?"

"Of course I was crying, do you have any idea how worried I was? How worried mom and the guys were? Why did you run away?" He asked taking a step back and started pacing back and forth. "And your note wasn't funny, not one bit!" He yelled in frustration, running a hand through his wet hair. Katie flinched, she'd thought it was funny at the time.

"I'm sorry." She whispered before she started to softly cry. Kendall stopped pacing and sighed before sitting next to Katie, holding her close to him.

"Don't cry, I'm sorry for yelling, I won't do it again, I promise. Can you tell me why you ran away though, I would really like to know."

"I felt like you didn't want me anymore." Kendall opened his mouth to say something but quickly closed it again. He should listen before saying anything. "I overheard mom saying how she wanted a break from me because I misbehaved too much, then Camille didn't want me in her apartment and then I heard you tell mom to send me to the basement." She sobbed into his shirt again. Kendall wrapped his arms around his trembling sister, deciding he was definitely getting rid of the stupid dishwasher.

"Katie, we were talking about Shelly. How could you ever think we would want to get rid of you? You're my baby sister, I love you way too much to even think I could live without you in my life." Katie sniffed before looking up at him.

"Shelly?" Now she felt completely stupid, she'd jumped to conclusions without checking the whole story. "But Camille didn't want me either."

"I'm sure there's a logical explanation for that too." Kendall kissed the top of her head. "I love you Katie, we all do."

"But you don't spend time with me anymore, I thought you were tired of me." Kendall could have beaten himself up, he knew he wasn't spending enough time with her but he didn't think Katie would mind. Now he knew, she did, a lot.

"I'm sorry Katie, I didn't mean to make you feel unwanted. I promise to try not to do that again but I'm not perfect, no matter how much everyone thinks I am, I'm not. So if I start doing it again or I do something you don't like, you have to tell me, okay?" Katie nodded. "And next time you decide to give us a heart attack, can you do it in the form of a prank where you're safe next to us?" He asked with a smile, letting Katie know they were going to be okay.

"And I'm sorry for running away. If I ever decide to run away again, I'll make sure to take James with me." Katie said giggling. Kendall's smile turned into a frown.

"What do you mean with James, did he tell you to run away?" He stood up feeling his anger rising, James was so dead.

"No, of course not. I just meant I'd take him so I wouldn't be alone. You wouldn't agree to go, Logan's too logical to even suggest it and Carlos, well, Carlos would get us lost so James would be the best choice." Kendall groaned, he should have known she still had a crush on his best friend.

"We'll talk more about this later. Now, come on, let's go home." Katie nodded, feeling better already. Then, remembering where she was, she turned around but there was nobody else.

"Where's KennyK?" Kendall tensed.

"Who?" Katie stood up, looking around once more.

"KennyK, he brought me here so I wouldn't catch pneumonia or something." She noticed Kendall looked a bit pale. "Are you alright?" He nodded but Katie could tell something was wrong. "Kendall, what is it?"

"KennyK, that was what mom used to call dad. You were just a baby so you probably don't remember but she used to call him KennyK to make him sound-"

"Cooler." They both said at the same time. Katie tried to remember how KennyK looked but found she couldn't. She remembered his voice and how he made her feel comfortable but not his appearance. That was strange, she thought. Kendall looked around the room as well but nobody else was with them.

"Maybe it was an angel. How did you find me anyways?" Katie asked, wrapping the blanket around herself, there was no way she was leaving it behind knowing her dad or an angel might have given it to her.

"Yea, maybe. And uh, Carlos got your text. We tried calling you but it kept going to voicemail, why didn't you answer?"

"I didn't bring my phone." She said just as they both heard a ringing. Katie reached into her backpack and pulled out her cell phone, the one she was sure she'd left on her dresser. Slowly opening it, she saw she had a new text.

"It's a text, from unavailable."

"What does it say?" Katie read the text before she started to smile. Kendall reached for the phone and read the message.

_I'll always watch over my babies. KennyK_

Kendall smiled, he knew their dad would never leave them. He held his baby sister and whispered a silent thank you, knowing their dad would hear him.

* * *

It was something simple, just to help me get in the groove. Let me know what you think either way, please?


End file.
